Young Karaoke Justice and their Mentors too!
by Ms.AnimeCartoonZombieFreak13
Summary: A certain group of superheros have made a contract with DAO and now they have to do what the contract says. You know what it is? Well, they have to...sing their hearts out! WooHoo! I'm not the best summary artist but please read. Review if ya like or no
1. Day 1

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Hello everyone! Well, I know your wondering why your here.**

**Young Justice(YJ): Hell yeah we are!**

**DAO: Okay seesh, well your here to sing and you can't get out until all of this is done because of your contracts**

**Flash: Hey, since when did you become the main character?**

**DAO: *Yells* Because this is all of my stuff, get used to it!**

***Flash shrinks back***

**Artemis: Okay okay, just tell us what to do, to get this over with**

**Red Arrow (Red): Yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right.**

**Sophia:Well, thank you for listening to DAO, now all you have to do is sing the songs we give you**

***Sophia is DAO's friend* *KF raised his hand***

**DAO: Yes, KF**

**KF: What if we don't know the song?**

**Sophia: That's why there's a T.V. here. The songs lyrics will pop up and you have to sing it.**

**Green Arrow(GA): So all we're doing is Karaoke?**

**Black Canary(BC): Well, this is something you don't see everyday. Well, with us.**

**DAO:You're right, so now you can all try it.**

**Sophia: Ya, well it's time for the first contestent.**

**DAO: Ok, so first is... Oh Zantanna**

**Zatanna: Ok so what is it?**

**DAO: You are singing Not Fragile**

**Zatanna: But I don't know it**

**Sophia: That's why there is a T.V. and speakers and microphones. So go on!**

**Zatanna: Ok**

_What you didn't think I could walk through fire Come out strolling on the other side I made it sooner and you can't deny Inside your head I will never win You let them tell them you who you are But I'm me, I'm heading far_

_I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable Why you trying to hold me down? (Why you trying, trying to hold me down?) I'm not breakable, so unstoppable Nobody's gonna knock me out_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_I packed my bags and I'm out the door Don't let it hit you on the way out I'm moving on don't have a doubt_

_I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable Why you trying to hold me down? (Why you trying, trying to hold me down?) I'm not breakable, so unstoppable Nobody's gonna knock me out_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_Mirrors can crack and hearts can collapse Oh, I'm not fragile like that Hard to burn out and walls can fall down Oh, I'm not fragile like that_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No bending me I'll never be Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that No one will see Fragments of me Like broken glass Cause I'm not fragile like that_

**DAO: Wow that was great! Girl power, baby!**

**Sophia:That was great!**

**Zatara:That's my daughter**

**Zatanna: Oh thanks, and DAD! You're humiliating!**

**Zatara: That is my job.**

**DAO: Okie-dokie, next is KF!**

**KF: WHAT!**

**Artemis: *laughing with tears in her eyes* Oh this is going to be great!**

**KF:Shut up!**

**Sophia: Okay your song is-OH! I luv this song. Sorry, it's DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again**

**KF:Okay**

_[Wally]_ (yeah man) So we back in the club Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side) Thank God the week is done I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life) Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up No control of my body Ain't I seen you before? I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now Gonna set the roof on fire Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down Hands up, when the music drops We both put our hands up Put your hands on my body Swear I seen you before I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
_[Pitbull]_ Usher, don't lie Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O., That's how we roll My life is a movie, and you just tivo Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock Mami on fire, psh, red hot Bada bing, bada boom Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew And tonight it's just me and you  
_[Wally]_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life Gonna get you right 'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, thank you DJ

***Everyone was clapping and cheering***

**Robin: Woho! Yea KF!**

**Artemis: That was actually good**

**Miss Martian(Miss M): That was great, Wally!*giggle***

**DAO: Ok now next up is Batman, Green Arrow and Flash**

**Batman: What! No way in hell, am I going to do it!*Tries to run away***

**DAO: Oh no you don't!* Runs to Batman and drags him by his cape***

**Batman: No! **

**DAO: Too bad, bucko! You signed a contract, just like everyone else!**

**Sophia: Okay. So you three will be singing Best Night**

**All three mentors: Ok**

_[Flash]_She never been on a flight, She never been in a limousine And now she's living the life Popping bottles in Italy She's dancing up on the table Got everybody's attention in here She put my hands on her body And then she whispered in my ear  
_[All]_This is the best night of my life And I wish this between you and I Can last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last for...  
_[Green Arrow]_I hope this ain't a dream This better not be no dream Please don't let this be a simulation It better be real 'Cause you're a pretty thing You a motherfucking sexy thing I hope it's not my imagination It better be real  
_[Bats]_I'm dancing on the floor (yeah on the floor) I'm dancing with you, girl (ooh) We spinning round and round You spin me round and round I'm falling for you girl I'm falling in love  
_[Flash]_I know you want it You know I want you too I know you like it I know you like my moves On Saturday, on Saturday Night Fever (break free) Now that I got you Girl, I won't never leave you alone, alone, alone Call you on my phone Baby let's party the night away I'm dancing with you I wanna party with you, girl  
_[Three]_This is the best night of my life And I wish this between you and I Can last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last for...  
_[GA]_You never know how it's gonna go When you bring a chick up in the limousine Seeing things she's never seen And you walk up in the club, straight holding her hand, like you're the man But deep in your heart, you know she's a fan _[Bats]_ 'Cause she's struck by the stars And the stars find her striking You try to play it off 'cause you see a sign of frightening Will. is spinning at her T-pain is winking at her Ludacris is with his chick but his homeboys giggle at her  
_[Flash]_What's the matter? Oh nothing I reply straight, but fronting, wrapped in bottles, started chucking. She grabbed my hand, pulled me to the dancefloor We dance close, and then she put my hands low  
_[GA]_Oh, I know where this is gonna go I've seen it in a dream before I love it when you hold me tight And then we kiss til the morning light  
_[Three]_This is the best night of my life And I wish this between you and I Can last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last forever Let's make it last for...  
_[Three]_Let's make it last for... _[repeats]_  
Let's make it last forever

***Everyone's eyes were wide and jaws dropped*: OMG!**

**Robin: That was...**

**KF: AWESOME! Wierd but Awesome!**

**GA: Never knew you had in you, Bats**

**Batman: Well, I can do nearly everything**

**Sophia: Okay, next is Artemis**

**Arty: What! Me? No way!**

**DAO: Well, you have ta, contract.**

**Artemis: *sigh* Ok fine**

**DAO: Good now your song is Starships by Nicki Minaj**

Red one Let's go to the beach, each Let's go get away They say, what they gonna say? Have a drink, clink, found the Bud Light Bad bitches like me, is hard to come by The Patrón, on, let's go get it on The zone, own, yes I'm in the zone Is it two, three, leave a good tip I'ma blow all my money and don't give two shits  
I'm on the floor, floor I love to dance So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop...  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_  
Jump in my hooptie hooptie hooptie hoop I own that And I ain't paying my rent this month I owe that But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like That's our life, there's no end in sight Twinkle, twinkle little star  
Now everybody let me hear you say ray ray ray Now spend all your money cause today pay day And if you're a G, you a G, G, G My name is Onika, you can call me Nicki  
Get on the floor, floor Like it's your last chance If you want more, more Then here I am  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop...  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Can't stop 'cause we're so high Let's do this one more time  
Starships were meant to fly Hands up and touch the sky Let's do this one last time Can't stop...  
(We're higher than a motherfucker) _[x3]_

**KF: Wow, today is just full of surprises.**

**RA: Yea, that's a Arrow!**

**Kaldur: I thought you two were not on good terms**

**RA: Well, we just called it truce and I think we went smooth from there. Besides, I think I'm know starting to like her.**

**Kaldur: Ah, well, keep up the good work.**

**Sophia:That was amazing, Arty.**

**Artemis:Don't call me Arty! And thanks**

**DAO: OK, next we have Speedy!**

**RA: It's Red Arrow!**

**DAO: Okay,okay. Your song is The Feel Good Drag**

**RA: What the heck is that song?**

**Sophia: Sing it and you'll find out.**

**RA:*sigh* Okay fine**

"I'm here for you" she said and we can stay for awhile, my boyfriend's gone, we can just pretend. Lips that need no introduction Now who's the greater sin, Your drab eyes seem to invite (tell me darling) Where do we begin.  
Was this over before Before it ever began Your kiss Your calls Your crutch Like the devils got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips Your lies Your lust Like the devils in your hands  
Everyone in this town is seeing somebody else Everybody's tired of someone our eyes wander for help Prayers that need no answer now I'm tired of who I am You were my greatest mistake I fell in love with your sin Your littlest sin  
Was this over before Before it ever began Your kiss Your calls Your crutch Like the devils got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips Your lies Your lust Like the devils in your hands  
Failure is your disease You want my outline drawn You are my greatest failure Discourse your saving song  
Was this over before Before it ever began Your kiss Your calls Your crutch Like the devils got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips Your lies Your lust Like the devils in your hands  
Was this over before Before it ever began Your kiss Your calls Your crutch Like the devils got your hand This was over before Before it ever began Your lips Your lies Your lust Like the devils in your hands

**Artemis:Wow, not bad Red! That was really great.**

**RA: Thanks.*blushing behind his mask***

**Robin&KF: That was awesome! **

**Kaldur: We did not know you could sing that good**

**Miss M: Yeah Red Arrow, that was amazing!*Smiling***

**SuperBoy: Not bad,Red, not bad at all. Good job**

**Green Arrow: That's my son!**

**Sophia: Okay, enough cheering! Next is Miss M,Robin,Zatanna, and Artemis!**

**Miss M: Woho! Okay, what do I get to sing?**

**Robin:Yea what is it?**

**DAO:Your song is Wait a Minute**

**All four of them: Okay, got it**

_[Robin]_Everybody listen all over the world I got a story 'bout my favorite girl (Wait a minute)  
_[Zatanna]_Oh, my baby sexy for sure I had to have him when he walked through the door (Wait a minute)  
_[Robin]_She was 'bout to drive me insane She come with drama while I'm giving her chains (Wait a minute)  
_[Miss M]_I'm focused but I'm losing control He only wants me for my body and soul (Wait a minute)  
_[Robin]_Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
_[Artemis]_Minding my business, I was doing my dance Got my attention, so I gave him a chance (Wait a minute) Did I mention he was buying a bar? Gave him my number, he was trying so hard (Wait a minute) Bought me some things I didn't want, didn't need Dropped down his jeans like I'm supposed to drop to my knees (Wait a minute) He been blowing up my phone like he know me Been leaving messages "You know what you owe me" (Wait a minute)

**Then the girls started to dance on these poles that just came out of nowhere.(Watch the music video and you'll no what I mean)**  
_[Robin]_Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_[Girls]_ Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_[Robin]_ Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_[Girls]_ Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)What is your problem daddy? Slow your roll Who you think you jiving? You're disturbing my flow (Wait a minute) Why you be bugging? Like I'm some kind of hoe Got no more questions now I want you to go So break (Break)  
_[Robin]_Hey, let me talk to you for a minute Shut up...shut up  
I love the way you strut Girl, you already know But, I'm feeling like you don't want me You just after my dough  
_[Zatanna]_Baby, please, I'm fine I'm not one of these hoes Chasing dreams not diamond rings So don't call me no more (Wait a minute)  
_[Robin]_Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute) _[Girls]_Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)_[Robin]_ Girl, why you do me like that? You take all my money Can't even call a player back (Wait a minute)_[Girls]_ Boy, why you tripping like that? You think 'cause you tricking you get it just like that? (Wait a minute)  
_[Miss M]_See, I don't want your money Yeah, I seen you rolling up here In your cadillac But, I don't need all that It is a nice color though (Wait a minute)  
_[Artemis]_What they call you, Mr. Tin man or something? See, I don't want your cars I don't want your jewelry You can't buy this So you can keep that Wait a minute... Uh yeah, you can give me that back

***Mentors and others that didn't sing, gawking at the four*:OMG!**

**Robin:Were we that bad?**

**Arty: Na, maybe their just shocked**

**Miss M: Well, I hope their okay**

**Zatanna:That was actually great! I wanna do this again!**

**Robin:*blushing*Maybe you shouldn't, your father**

**Zatanna:*frown*Oh**

**KF:That...was...AWESOME!**

**RA:*blushing* yea that was really great, guys**

**GA:That's my niece!**

**Arty: Hey!**

**Martian ManHunter(MMH):Good job,M'gann. You did it excellently!**

**Miss M:Thanks Uncle J'onn*smiling***

**SuperBoy(SuperB):That was great,M'gann!**

**Miss M:*blushing*Thanks,SuperBoy**

**Zatanna:*whispering to Artemis* Oh seems like someone has a gigantic crush on the almighty Superboy!**

**Artemis:*chuckled* Hey, says the one with the gigantic crush on a certain Boy Wonder!**

**Zatanna:*blushing*Hey!**

***Artemis just chuckles***

**DAO: Well, that was enough for a day. Lets have break for a while**

**Sophia:Sure why not. I could go for a coffee right now**

**RA:That is the the first good idea I have heard all day**

**Arty:Yea, I could go for some coffee as well.**

**DAO & Sophia:Well bye and review!**

**Batman:Review or all of this will be for nothing**

**GA: WHat he means is...well, he has a point there.**

**Robin:Bye*laughing***

* * *

**If it looks like I copied someone, I am deeply sorry. It's just when I read this whole Young Justice crew karaoke thing, I just thought it was a good idea. I'm sorry to the author who originally had this idea. well, bye.**


	2. Day 2

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Hello everyone! Welcome back to the main event of our little game.**

**Sophia:Now, we're also having groups singing together added on. Now the first to go up is...**

**DAO: It's Robin! The Boy Wonder!**

**Robin:WHAT! No,no, no I'm good for where I am now.**

**DAO:*pushing Robin towards the stage* Oh come on, don't be shy.**

**Robin:Fine*pouting***

**Sophia: Now your song is Beautiful Soul**

**Robin:Um, ok...ay**

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_[Chorus:]_  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_[Chorus]_

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_[Chorus]_

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

***All the girls stood there shocked with the others, then cheers and Zatanna faints***

**Robin:Oh wow, so this is what happens when I sing a Jesse Mccartney song.**

**Miss M:Oh, he's so...dreamy*faints***

**Zatanna:Oh it's too much**

**BC: Robin, I love you!**

**Artemis: That was awesome and kind of hot as well**

**RA&KF:Hey! Don't steal our girls, we're also sharing spotlights.**

**KF: Hey Roy, what girl is yours?*grinning***

**RA:*blushing* N-n-none of your buisness**

**DAO:Oh Robin!*shrieks***

**Sophia:Oh wow!*sighs dreamly* He's so handsome**

**Mentors:OKAY! Back to the show, now**

**Batman: I actually now want to sing then watch the girls like this**

***Other Mentors nodded***

**DAO:Okay, sorry. Okay our next contestion is...SuperBaoy and Miss M!**

**SuperB and Miss M: What!**

**Sophia: Wow, there is certainly alot of 'WHAT!'s today**

**DAO: Your song will be Monster **

**Miss M: Okay**

_[Miss M]_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't  
control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I  
just can't hold it

It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the  
halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my  
body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it  
end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess  
that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just  
begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

_[Together]_I, I feel like a  
monster  
I, I feel like a monster

_[SuperB]_My secret side I keep hid under lock  
and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out  
he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from  
this, make it end?

I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I  
must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the  
nightmare's just begun

I must  
confess that I feel like a monster

I feel it deep within, it's just  
beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

_[Together]_I, I feel like  
a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

_[Miss M]_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth  
are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my  
heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside  
of me, stop this monster

_[SuperB]_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the  
skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become,  
the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

I  
feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel  
like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must  
confess that I feel like a monster

_[Together]_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel  
like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

***Everyone gaps again*:Holy Mother of God!**

**KF:That was so cool! Good job, SuperBoy! You too,M'gann!**

**Robin:Never thought you had it in you!**

**SuperB:Thanks*smiles***

**Miss M: Thanks, Robin and Wally!**

**KF:Anything for you, Megalisious(sp?)**

***Artemis slapped KF on the back of his head*: Ow, what was that for.**

**Artemis: You are such an idiot, Martian ManHunter is here.**

**KF:Oh**

**DAO:Okay next up is...**

**Sophia:Robin,Artemis and Batman**

**Batman:Why can't one song for me work out?*whining***

**Artemis:Well, we sing the song and it's all done for Batman...I think**

**Robin:Anyway, whats the song?**

**Sophia: Your song is Rock What You Got**

_[Artemis]_This one's for the beaten down  
The ones who lost their rock and roll  
Rise  
up you lost ones, claim your crown  
You were born to rock inside your soul

_[Batman]_Welcome misfits, orphans, all  
The ones who feel they don't belong

_[Robin]_You were made to rock, so stand up tall  
Go rock the world and prove them  
wrong

_[Together]_Rock what you got  
Rock what you got  
Don't ever let them make  
you stop  
Rock what you got  
Light up the lot  
No one can rock the way you rock

_[Artemis]_This one's for  
originals  
_[Robin]_Who strike out towards the great unknown  
_[Batman]_Fear not the missteps,  
take the falls  
The rock you find will be your own

_[Artemis]_This one's for the  
beaten down  
_[Batman]_Who gave up on their rock and roll  
_[Robin]_Lift your eyes from what  
drags you down  
You were born to rock inside your soul

***Everyone cheers louldy*:Woho! That was awesome!**

**GA:I never thought you had it in you,Artemis**

**Artemis:Well, everyone has there own little secrets**

**RA:Good job, Artemis**

**Artemis:*blushing* T-t-thanks, Red**

**Zatanna:Good job, Robin**

**Robin:Thanks, Zatanna**

**SuperMan(SuperM): You too, Bruce. Not too shaby**

**SuperWoman(SuperW):Yeah, that was very...entertaining**

**Batman:Thank you**

**Sophia:Okay next up is Artemis**

**Artemis:Oh WHAT? Again! Seesh, you guys are so wierd**

**DAO:*ignoring Aremis's comment*Your song is Turn Me On**

Docta docta, need you back home baby  
Docta Docta, where you at?  
Give me somethin'  
I need your love  
I need your love  
I need your lovin'  
You got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling weird (oh)  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus]  
Oooooooooh!  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

[Nicki Minaj]  
Oh you make it right  
My temperature is super high  
If I scream, if I cry  
It's only 'cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero  
Come and save me  
Something tells me you know how to save me  
I've been feeling real low  
Oh, I need you to come and rescue me

[Chorus]  
Oooooooooh!  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touche me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

[Bridge]  
You've got my life in the palm of your hands  
Come and save me now  
I know you can, I know you can

[Rap]  
Don't let me die young, I just want you to fatha' at my young  
I just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, I know you can save me  
And make me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Make me come alive  
Come on turn me on  
Touch me, save my life  
Come on and turn me on  
I'm too young to die  
Come on and turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on  
Turn me on

***Everyone cheered and some screamed out loud***

***Artemis smiles and hands the mic to DAO*:Thanks guys**

**DAO:Damn girl! You can do everything can't ya?**

**KF:That was cool. Wierd but cool**

***Artemis hits him on his arm playfully*:Your so stupid, but thanks**

***KF smiles at her and RA looks mad***

**RA:Good job out there, Artemis**

**Artemis:*smiling* thanks, Red**

**DAO:Well, that was enough for today. Tomorrow we're going to start off with all the boys here**

**Sophia:So bye~!**


	3. Day 3

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Welcome Back, peoples! Ha, so now we're going back to our singers.**

**Sophia:Our singers are all the boys!**

***All the boys and mentors come on the stage with a mic in their hands***

**KF:So our song is?**

**DAO: Hold your horses, Speedy! I know your super fast in all but really be a little patient!**

***KF shrunk back***

**Sophia: Okay-Your song will be Everybody**

**DAO: Hit it! (You can chose who's gonna sing what part.)**

[Chorus]  
Everybody  
Rock your body  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back alright

Oh my God we're back again  
Brothers, sisters, everybody sing  
We're gonna bring the flavor show you how  
I've gotta question for ya  
Better answer now

Am I original? (yeah)  
Am I the only one? (yeah)  
Am I sexual? (yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now

[Chorus]

Now throw your hands up in the air  
And wave 'em around like you just don't care  
If you wanna party let me hear you yell  
'Cause we've got it goin' on again

Am I original? (yeah)  
Am I the only one? (yeah)  
Am I sexual? (yeah)  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock you body now

[Chorus: x3]

***The others were clapping and cheering*: Woho!**

**Artemis:Not bad, guys. Not bad at all.**

**Zatanna: That was great, Robin!**

**Miss M: Good job Kaldur! And SuperBoy, that was great!  
BC: Wow, Ollie. Just... Wow**

**DAO: Okay next up is the girls**

***Boys and Girls switch their spots, except DAO and Sophia***

**Sophia: Okay your song is Hush Hush by the Pussycat Dolls**

_[Zatanna]_I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
_[Artemis]_I never needed pain, I never needed strain  
My love for you was strong enough you should have known

_[Miss M]_I never needed you for judgements  
I never needed you to question what I spent  
_[BC]_I never ask for help, I take care of myself,  
I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me

_[Artemis]_And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,  
So look at me and listen to me because

I don't want too, stay another minute  
I don't want you, to say a single word  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, I get the final say because,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush

I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how I act to what I say  
I never needed words  
I never needed hurts  
I never needed you to be there everyday

I'm sorry for the way I let go  
From everything I wanted when you came along  
But I'm never beaten, broken not defeated  
I know next to you is not where I belong

And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,  
So you will listen when I say  
Baby

I don't want too, stay another minute  
I don't want you, to say a single word  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, I get the final say because,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush

_[Miss M]_First I was afraid I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side  
But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
But I grew strong I learned how to carry on

_[Together]_Hush, hush, hush hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken baby  
Oh no, not I  
I will survive  
as long as i know how to love  
I know I will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
and I'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey Hey..

Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, I get the final say,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush

***Boys cheer except Batman***

**GA and MMH:Yeah, Artemis/M'gann!**

**KF:Yea Megalicious!**

**Robin:Yea! Zatanna!**

**GA:I love you, Dinah!**

**BC:*blushing* Y-y-you too, Ollie**

**DAO:Okay next up is Batman and Robin!**

**Sophia:Come on up guys!**

**DAO:Your song is Savior**

I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my  
wounds are sewn because of who you are  
I will take this burden on and become  
the holy one  
But remember I am human and I'm bound to sing this  
song

So hear my voice remind you not to bleed  
I'm here…

A  
savior will be there when you are feeling alone, oh  
A savior for all that you  
do  
So you live freely without their harm

So here I write my lullaby to  
all the lonely ones  
Remember as you learn to try to be the one you love  
So  
I can take this pen and teach you how to live  
But what is left unsaid, the greatest gift I give

So hear my voice  
remind you not to bleed  
I'm here…

A savior will be there when you are  
feeling alone, oh  
A savior for all that you do  
So you live freely without  
their harm

A savior will be there when you are feeling alone, oh  
A  
savior for all that you do  
So you live freely without their harm  
When I  
hear your cries praying for light  
I will be there  
When I hear your cries  
praying for life  
I will be there

***Cheers from everyone***

**BC: Good job Batman**

**Bats: Yea well, tell anyone about this and I will kill all of you.**

**JL:*squirming away from Bats* O-o-o-ok**

**DAO: *sweatdrop* Okay, well next up is Arty!**

**Artemis: DON'T CALL ME ARTY! **

**DAO:Okay okay. Seesh, you all take things to seriously.**

**Sophia: Anyways, your song is Chemical React**

**DAO: And you have to sing it to Wally**

**KF&Artemis: WHAT!**

**Sophia:*ignoring them* Lets go!**

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast

_[Chorus]_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe

We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny

_[Chorus]_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

_[Chorus]_  
Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah

We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love

But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)

***Artemis throws the microphone at DAO, which she ducks, and stomps down the stage with a red face***

**DAO:Okay well, next we're having Zatanna sing!**

**Zatanna:Oh Yea! *runs to the stage***

**Robin:Yea, Zatanna!**

**Sophia: Okay, your song is Spectacular Spider-Man**

Living on the edge, Figthing crime, Spinning webs Swinging from the highest ledge, He can leap above our heads.

Ahhhhaaahhaaah. Ahhhhaaahhaaahaaahaahaah.

Villians on the rise, And the city´s victimized. Looking up with no surprise, Arriving in the speed of time.

Ahhhhaaahhaaah. Ahhhhaaahhaaahaaahaahaah

Spectacular Spetacular Spider-man Spectacular Spetacular Spider-man Spetaculaaar.

Crawling through the night, Facing evil in his might. He´s a hero in our eyes, See the headlights every time.

Ahhhhaaahhaaah. Ahhhhaaahhaaahaaahaahaah.

Making villains fall, Webbing rivals to a halt. Racing up and down the walls, Bringing justice to us all.

Ahhhhaaahhaaah. Ahhhhaaahhaaahaaahaahaah

Spectacular Spetacular Spider-man Spectacular Spetacular Spider-man Spetaculaaar.

***Everyone claps and Zatanna bowed and walked off the stage***

**Sophia: That was great Zatanna!**

**DAO: Yea Zatanna!**

**Robin: *Sighs dreamily* She's not great, she's magnificent.**

**DAO: Okay well tomorrow we're starting off with a special guest star who will be singing The Bad Touch. **

**Sophia: Bye-Bye! And please review!**


	4. Day 4

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Okay now, like I said before we're having a special someone singing today!**

**Robin: Oh! Um, Wonder Woman!**

**Sophia: No**

**KF: SuperMan!**

**DAO:NO! Seesh, you all are terrible guessers. Our guest today is...drum roll please!**

***Mysterious drum roll comes out from nowhere***

**Sophia: Okay that was weird**

**DAO: Yeah, anyway. Our guest is...Red Tornado!**

**Mentors and YJ: What!**

***Red Tornado appears in a zeta platform on the other side of the room***

**Red Tornado: Hello team. Hello Justice League.**

**Everyone: Hi**

**Sophia: Okay Red, your song is The Bad Touch**

Ha-Ha! Well now, we call this the act of mating  
But there are several other very important differences  
Between human beings and animals that you should know about

I'd appreciate your input

Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory"  
So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle  
And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Gettin' horny now

***Everyone's jaws dropped, even DAO and Sophia***

**Red Tornado: Did I do something wrong?**

**DAO: No,no it's just...OMG**

**Sophia: Seriously!**

**YJ and JL: You have got to be fudging me!**

**RA:How could a robot sing that kind of song!**

**DAO:I don''t know but anyways thank you Red!**

***Red Tornado then walks all the to the zeta platform and disappears***

**Sophia: Holy God!**

**DAO: I know! Okay next we have Batman and Superman!**

**Batman: What! You have got to be kidding me!**

**SuperM: *Silent cheers* Yes!**

**DAO: Okay, Supes. That's enough**

**Sophia: Oh I love the author who requested this. Anyway, you'll be singing Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

***Everyone holding their laughs or giggling in the background***

I come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

***Some try to hold in their laughs while the rest were laughing so hard that they might***

**DAO: OH MY GOD! HAHAHAHAHA! *falls over***

**Sophia: Oh man, Yeah Superman! You reaaaallly suite this!**

**Artemis: I feel so bad for you, Rob.**

**Robin: *facepalmes* You have no idea.**

***Megan rubbing SuperBoy's back as he suckled***

**SuperBoy: SuperMan...**

**DAO: Okay...Okay. Our next singer is Green Arrow**

**GA: Oh no. *Shaking as he walked up on stage***

**Sophia: Don't worry, anyways your singing Hits From The Bong!**

Hits from the bong  
Hits from the bong  
Hits from the bong

Pick it, pack it  
Fire it up, come along  
And take a hit from the bong  
Put the blunt down just for a second  
Don't get me wrong it's not a new method  
Inhale, exhale  
Just got a ounce in the mail  
I like a blunt or a big fat bowl  
But my double barrel bong is gettin' me stoned  
I'm skill it, there's water inside don't spill it  
It smells like shit on the carpet  
Still it, goes down smooth when I get a clean hit  
Of the skunky funky smelly green shit  
Sing my song, puff all night long  
As I take hits from the bong

Hits from the bong y'all  
Gonna get high  
Hits from the bong  
Gonna get high  
Hits from the bong  
Gonna get high

Let's smoke that bowl, hit the bong  
And then take that finger off of that hole  
Plug it, unplug it  
Don't strain, I love you Mary Jane  
She never complains, when I hit Mary  
With that flame, I light up the cherry  
She's so good to me  
When I pack a fresh bowl I clean the screen  
Don't get me stirred up the smoke, through the bub-bling water  
Is makin' it pure so I gotta, take my hit and hold it  
Just like chong, I hit the bowl and I reload it  
Get my four-footer and bring it on  
As I take hits from the bong

Hits from the bong  
Gonna get high  
Hits from the bong  
Gonna get high  
Hits from the bong  
Gonna get high

Straighten your dick out  
Gonna get high

***Everyone's jaws drop down from the floor***

**BC: Ollie!**

**RA & Arty: O...MY...GOD! **

***Some of the mentors faint right where they stood***

**Sophia & DAO: Damn, Author who suggested this, you are...Awesome!**

**KF and Rob: OKAY! CAN WE CONTINUE NOW?**

**Sophia: Okay okay, don't get your knickers in a twist.**

**DAO: Okay, next up is Miss M!**

**Miss M: Oh goodie! *squeal and runs up to the stage***

**Sophia: Okay your song is Burn Baby Burn!**

YI ain't afraid to say  
Like you ain't afraid to hate  
Wanna tell you face to face  
Better turn or you won't see heaven's gate

Wanna go to war with the mormons  
Wanna take a bath with the catholics  
Gonna find yoself in a burning hell  
Where them demons laughing

And they got you and they hit you on the slow-mo  
They got you s_ckaz in a cell screaming oh no

And so I write with my pen  
Hope you repent for your sin  
Can't take your pills and bottle of gin  
In case you can't get in

Don't wanna see you burn  
Want to see you turn baby  
And if you don't you'll be screaming like a little lady  
Now do you hear me Shady  
Cuz it ain't all gravy  
And one day wishing  
And you screaming Jesus Christ save me

Chorus  
Burn baby burn  
That's right we said it  
If you don't turn  
You better not forget it  
Burn baby burn  
You wanna play with God  
If you don't turn  
You s_ckaz think you hard  
Burn baby burn  
You know it's holy war  
If you don't turn  
My Father's gonna settle the score  
Burn baby burn  
na na now what na na now what  
Check it out

Verse 2  
I'm teachin cats  
How to live with wife and the kids  
Not doing time on the bids  
Cuz son I now how it is

I spent my time in Riker's Island too  
Never seen a smiling crew  
They wanna slither you  
You know how Riker's Island do

Dudes get in they face  
Slithered and living with scars  
The only dreams that they livin  
Is dreamin life without bars

And son they gotta wake up  
And then they eat to keep they weight up  
The stress got em losing their mind  
About to break up

You rappers ain't feeling me  
Say no room for me in the industry  
But it's clear to see  
What the indy is missing is me

You rappers got the same flow  
Talk about the same (moan)  
About your little dough  
We know how the story go

I know just what I'm doing  
And who I'm doing it for  
I spit it real for my kids  
Just like I spit it for yours

And for the ones feelin like blowin a hole in they head  
Feelin like they better off dead

Ever since you got your deal  
Ever since you made your mil  
Your gift was meant to heal  
But still you wanna kill

Talk about your purple pills  
Rolling thru your purple hills  
I ain't gonna front  
Cuz you phonies can't keep it real

You wanna holla back  
Then get at me dog  
Finally somebody got the gall  
To spit it to ya'll  
Lets ride out

Chorus

Verse 3  
The ghetto ain't fabulous  
And yet you tellin us  
How you came straight from the gutter  
And how we gotta bust

I've saw behind the bars  
You know they life is scared  
And how they bout to lose they life  
By fightin on the yard

They looking thru the fence  
You on the other side  
On MTV you makin mils  
And still you gonna lie

And you don't even know just what we goin thru  
And if you do then you should come and help us make it thru  
Now have you ever had a partner to die  
To see their momma cry  
Kids at their casket  
With the tears in they eye

And if you do now tell me how they gonna make it  
And when they feel they can't take it  
Because they know they can't shake it

You just another big lying talking brother  
Don't care about these mothers  
Or if we kill each other

#1 like Nell  
You can be on TRL  
But if you don't switch it up  
You can still go to (vroom)

**SuperBoy,KF,Rob,MMH,Arty: Yeah, M'gann!**

**DAO: Okay! That's all for today sorry I can't give you no more.**

**Sophia: Well, next time SuperBoy is going to sing a song!**

**SuperBoy: Wait, What!**

***DAO & Sophia ignore him*: Kay! Bye!**


	5. Day 5

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Okay, Welcome back readers!**

**Sophia: Thank you for reading this and also putting down what songs you wanted in here.**

**KF: Okay Let's Get This Show on the road!**

**RA: If we hurry, we can go home**

**DAO & Sophia: HEY! WE'RE NOT THAT BAD!**

**Arty: Oh yes you are!**

**Robin,Miss.M,Zatanna,BC: Actually I kind of like this.**

**DAO: Thank you!**

**Bats: Let's Just Do This Already! *shouts***

**Sophia: Okay, sheesh, okay SuperBoy,**

**SuperBoy:Yea?**

**DAO: Come up here, remember it's your turn to sing.**

***SuperB sighs as he walks up to the stage***

**Sophia: Okay, don't act so depressed. Anyway your song is All Day**

I like this right here

Wa-wa-wait

Uh oh oh ohhhhh

Ya got This young girl, girl, she's so cute, cute  
Every time I see her, wear a fresh pair of shoes  
'Cause this young girl, she's such a killer  
Can't wait til I have it, I'm a spend half a milla

I can see us together on the top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me

You're like my favorite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make me do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

You got this young boy, racking his brains  
Trying to make you mine, but I don't got a ring

You got this young boy, going insane  
Tell me that you're single and you're waiting for me

I can see us together on top  
We livin' like we hit the jackpot  
Cha-ching, like money in the bank  
You should be with me

You're like my favorite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song  
All day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...

Stopped me in my tracks I have to know your name, know your name  
(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together is a match)  
Tell me baby why you making me wait all day, all day  
(Nik nak patty gotta find your swag, you and me together girl we got it in the bag)

You're like my favorite song  
On the radio, radio, radio, radio  
I could listen to you all day  
You're like a music video, video vi-vi-video  
I could look at you all day  
You make do my two-step all day  
You keep me lookin' fly for ya all day  
So you should be my girlfriend all day  
Well, like a hit on my radio, radio

Singing to this song all day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, singing to this song  
All day-ay-yay-yay, -yay-yay-yay  
Day-ay-yay-yay, yeah...

**DAO: Okay readers just so you know the lyrics on the first chapter was an accident but the rest of the pages aren't.**

**Sophia: The first was copyrighted song lyrics but the rest aren't. So please do not report us in!**

**KF: It would be kind of a shame, I was actually starting to like this.**

**Arty,GA,RA,Robin,Miss.M,SuperBoy and the rest: Yeah**

**DAO:Oh Thanks Guys. *Tears come out from eyes***

**Sophia: Okay, next we are having...wait.**

**Everyone:What?**

**Sophia: Instead, why don't you have someone guess who is singing next?**

**Robin: Oh, I know! *Hand up and waving***

**DAO: No, not you. You little cheat!**

***Robin quickly puts his hand down and pouted***

**KF: Is it Roy?**

**DAO: No**

**Arty: Is it Baywatch over there?**

**KF: Hey!**

**Sophia: HAHAHA! But sorry no**

**Miss. M: Is it Super boys or any of the mentors?**

***Sophia and DAo look at each other and back at them*: Well, it's only one of the mentors that is going to sing.**

**Sophia: Here's a hint, it's actually going to be a group singing.**

**RA: Oh that's easy. It's the girls.**

**DAO: Wow, you got it right. You really are smart, Speedy**

**RA:*growls***

**Sophia: Okay so, all the girls get up here, you are going to sing Moment For Life**

(Arty)

I fly with the stars with sky

I am no longer trying to survive

I believe that life is prize

But to live doesn't mean your alive

(Zatanna)

Don't worry about me and who I fire

I get what I desire , it's my empire

And yes I call the shots, I am an umpire

I sprinkle holy water upon the vampire (vampire)

(Miss. M)

In this very moment I'm King

In this very moment I slay Goliath with the sling

And this very moment I bring

Put it on everything, taht I will retire with the ring

(BC)

And I will retire with crown, Yes!

No, I'm not lucky I'm blesses, Yes!

Clap for the heavyweight champ,Me!

But I couldn't do all alone, We!

(Arty)

Young Money raised me, grew up out in Baisley, Southside Jamaica, Queens

And it's crazy cause I'm still hood, Hollywood couldn't change me

Shout to my haters, sorry that you couldn't face me

Ain't being cocky we just vindicated, best believe that when we done

(Zatanna)

This moment will be syndicated, I don't know, this night just remind me of

everything that they deprived me of,

pppp-put ya drinks up, it's a celebration every time we link up

We done did everything they can think of

Greatness is what we on the brink of.

(All)

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

(Miss. M)

Yeah

Yeah

Yeah, ugh!

What I tell 'em hoes, "Bow bow bow to me, drop down to ya knees,"

Young Money the Mafia that's where the love cease

(BC)

I'm in The Dominican, Big Papi Ortiz

doin' target practice all these bitches just aiming to please

shout out to the CEO 500 degrees

shout out to the OVO where we set for T's, awww

N*ggas wanna be friends how coincidental

(Arty)

This supposed to be ya'll year we ain't get the memo

Young King, pay me in gold

40 got a bunch of weed he ain't even roll

These n*ggas be droppin' songs they ain't even cold

Weezy on top and that n*gga ain't even home, yet!

(Zatanna)

yeah, be very afraid these other rappers getting bodied and carried away

f-ck it me and Nicki Nick gettin' married today

And now you bitches that be hatin can catch a bouquet, ouww

yeah, you a star in my eyes, you and all them white girls party of five

are we drinking a lil more I can hardly decide

(Miss. M)

I can't believe we really made it I'm partly surprised, I swear

d*mn, this one for the books, man!

I swear this shit is as fun as it looks, man!

I'm really tryna make it more than what it is, cuz everybody dies but not

everybody lives!

(All)

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive  
I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

(BC)

This is my moment, I waited all my life I can tell its time

(Arty)

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

(Zatanna)

I wish that I could have this moment for life, for life, for life

(Miss. M)

Cuz in this moment I just feel so alive, alive, alive

***Loud cheers from everyone. Mostly RA,KF,Robin,GA,Superboy***

**DAO: That was awesome!**

**Sophia: Yea! WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO!**

**RA: That was great! Oh and Sophia, *sticks his hand out* pay up!**

***Sophia sighs but gives him $10***

**DAO: Sophia, you told him?**

**Sophia: He had the laptop and knew who was going to sing, so I told him I'd give him $10 is he didn't tell anyone!**

**KF: That is so cheating**

**Arty: Like you wouldn't do the same**

**Miss. M: Sorry Wally but she's right**

***The others nodded* **

**KF: Oh that is so mean**

**Sophia: Okay, RA,KF,Rob, Superb and Kaldur, get up here!**

**RA: Oh no, I thought you said you weren't going to do this to me!**

**DAO: Yea well, you are a member of Young Justice. So deal with it, bub!**

**Sophia: I lied anyway! My fingures were crossed behind my back**

***RA growles at them and flips them off as the two girls grin evilly***

**Sophia: Kay, your song is That's What Makes You Beautiful!**

**DAO: Oh god.**

KF

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

Rob

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

All

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know __Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see __you'd understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful!_

Roy

___So c-come on,_

___You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song  
_

Kaldur

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when _

_I look into your eye eye eyes  
_

All

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa Na Na Na Na Na [x2]  
_

KF

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

All

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_ Oh oh,  
_

Rob

_That's what makes you beautiful_

**DAO: Wow, my least favorite boy band really suits you guys**

**Sophia: I know right. **

**Arty: Not bad Baywatch. Not bad to you too Roy.**

**KF: Yeah well, I can do almost anything**

**RA: Yea ALMOST anything! Thanks though Artemis**

**Zatanna: That was great Robin *kisses Rob on the check***

**Rob: *blushs and says dreamily* Thanks *then faints***

**Aquaman: That was fantastic Kaldur**

**Kaldur: Thank you my king**

**DAO: Okay next is Artemis**

**Sophia: Your song is Begging On Your Knees**

**DAO: But it seems we have to do this later, I have to go to a doctors apointment.**

**Sophia: So bye!**

**RA: Review please. If you review, the faster we get to end this.**


	6. Day 6

**Demon and Angel in One(DAO): Okay, now we're back to the show!**

**Sophia: Okay, as we said earlier...Sorry, I have to take this. *Puts phone to ear* Hello?**

**DAO: Okay~ since she's doing that, Artemis get up here and sing**

**Arty: You people really are rude. What if we don't want to sing?**

**DAO: Well, it's not like you have a choice. You have a contract.**

**Arty: What contract? I never sighned one before!**

**Sophia: Well, this contract actually! *She pulled out a piece of paper from her jacket and showed to everyone. There was a lot of papers and it was the same thing writen on it, it also had their actual signatures on it***

**KF and RA: WHAT THE HECK!**

**KF: I don't remember signing anything like that or meeting you anywhere**

**Sophia and DAO: That's our little secret.**

**Miss. M: Well, we might as well go back to show since they won't tell us anything**

**SuperB: Yea besides, the faster the better.**

**Arty: Fine, fine. Ugh *sighs***

You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out

And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)

(And one day)  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me

**KF: Okay, now I'm beginning to wonder if the authors are trying to tell us something**

**RA: Well, their might be something**

**Rob: Oh forget about that, let's just let loose for a while!**

**Miss M: Yeah! Artemis that was great!**

**SuperB: Yeah.**

**Zatanna: Oh maybe the reviewers are trying to match Artemis with someone?**

**GA: I WON'T ALLOW THAT! Artemis is off-limits!**

**Artemis: Hey! I can be and do what ever I want! I'm not a child!**

**Batman: Well, technically, 15 is sort of like a child**

**DAO: Okay,okay! Stop!**

**Sophia: HUHUHUHUH! Okay our next singer is going to be Red Arrow!**

**RA: AW MAN!**

**DAO: But wait there's more! You'll be singing with...drumroll please...Cheshire!**

**Arty and RA: WHAT! **

**Cheshire: Hey lover boy~! Hi, Arty!**

**Arty: Don't call me Arty!**

**RA: And don't call me lover boy!**

**Cheshire: Whatever.**

**DAO: Okay you two will be singing Stuck With You**

Cheshire

_You're a slob, It's such a bore,  
Your underwear strewn on the floor._

RA

_and you're a packrat, most extreme,  
our house is full of magazines._

Cheshire

_the toilet's broke, and yet I bet,  
his majesty ain't fixed it yet._

RA

_you're one to talk, sleepyhead,  
and get your fat ass out of bed._

Both

_oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"_

RA

_so until then I'm stuck with you._

Cheshire

_you swore that you'd be true to me,  
but gave me infidelity._

RA

_why should I give a tinker's cuss?  
she was your sister, what's the fuss?_

Cheshire

_well then, let's propose a truce.  
what's good for gander is good for goose._

RA

_hey now that's different, you took to bed,  
my favorite dog and all my friends!_

Both

_oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"_

Cheshire

_this is my curse, I said "I do."  
better or worse I'm stuck with you_

_you poked my eye, I wear a patch.  
I should have given you one to match.  
Voltaire:  
did you forget, you got me back?  
you chopped my thumb off with an axe_

_you drowned my kittens one by one.  
you looked like you were having fun_

RA

_you stabbed my mother, in the chest  
with a korean bayonet!_

Both

_oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
Voltaire:  
this is my curse, I said "I do."  
lest you die first I'm stuck with you._

Cheshire

_and now I lie here in the grave.  
I pray to god my soul to save.  
and in the darkness of the tomb,  
I'm glad I'm lying next to you._

RA

_and as I lay here 6 feet down  
my body buried under ground.  
in this dank, and dreary cold,  
I'm just glad I'm not alone._

Both

_oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"  
so until then I'm stuck with you.  
oh but in the eyes of god,  
we said our vows before the pews.  
"not until death may we part"_

Cheshire

_I'm not sad i said, "I do."  
both:  
I'm just glad I was stuck with you_

**Artemis: Not bad, I gotta say.**

**RA: Yeah well, I only sang good because if I didn't then that whole song would have been worth nothing**

**Cheshire: Well I gotta run~! Bye Arty! Bye Lover Boy~! *pecks a kiss of RA's cheek, puts on mask and runs out the door***

**Artemis and RA: Hey! I said don't call me Arty/Lover Boy!**

**Rob: rather it's me or they really have some insync thing going on?**

**KF: Nah I think it's just you, Rob**

**Sophia: Okay now Artemis it's your turn!**

**Artemis: *yells* DAMNIT! *fumming all the way to the stage***

**DAO: You know if you keep that face up, it'll freeze**

**Artemis: Whatever! Just say what the song is! I want to get out of here as soon as I can!**

**DAO: OK, OK! Seesh! Your song is Dark Side**

There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away

Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay

Will you love me? ohh

Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?

Don't run away  
Don't run away

Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay

**DAO: Okay...you got to sing your song, now stop complaining!**

**Artemis: I hope this is the last song I sing!**

**Sophia: No...that depends on the reviewers. And so far...your not done singing!**

**Artemis: OH COME ON!**

**DAO: Okay our next singer is Super Boy!**

**SuperB: Oh...man!**

**KF: HEY THAT'S MY LINE, YOU...YOU...LINE STEALER!**

**Sophia: Who cares Wally! Anyway, your song is Run For Your Life by The Beatles!**

Well I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Or I won't know where I am

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Well you know that I'm a wicked guy  
And I was born with a jealous mind  
And I can't spend my whole life  
Trying just to make you toe the line

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Let this be a sermon  
I mean everything I've said  
Baby, I'm determined  
And I'd rather see you dead

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

I'd rather see you dead, little girl  
Than to be with another man  
You better keep your head, little girl  
Or you won't know where I am

You better run for your life if you can, little girl  
Hide your head in the sand little girl  
Catch you with another man  
That's the end'a little girl

Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na  
Na, na, na

**Miss M: Yeah Super Boy! Woooohooo!**

**Sophia: That wasn't bad of you SuperB! I think the reviewer that asked for you to sing this song, wanted you to shock people on how well you sang it!**

**Super B: This is actually kind of a good song.**

**DAO: Okay now...the next singer is Miss M!**

**Miss M: Yay! (doesn't she remind you of Kat from Victorious)**

**Sophia: Your song is She's So Gone**

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

**Sophia: Oh wow! I like the reviewer that asked Miss M to sing this song!**

**DAO: Me too!**

**Miss M: Thanks! *giggles while walking off the stage***

**Sophia: Okay...the next one to sing is...Oh boy...*speaks really fast* Artemis and Zatanna!**

**Artemis: What was that?**

**DAO: The next one's to sing is you and Zatanna.**

**Artemis: WHAT! Oh man! Well at least it's with someone and I'm not doing this alone.**

**DAO:Kay it seems like I'm going to be saying who's singing what for a while, cause I can't find Sophia anywhere.**

**Zatanna: Okay what are we singing?**

**DAO: You guys are going to sing Take A Hint!**

Artemis: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right  
Zatanna: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –

Artemis: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not  
Zatanna: You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

Artemis: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop  
Zatanna: And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Both: Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my— Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La….

Both: What about "no" don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
It's about time that you're leavin'  
I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

Zatanna: One.  
Artemis: Get your hands off my—  
Zatanna: Two.  
Artemis: Or I'll punch you in the—  
Zatanna: Three.  
Artemis: Stop your staring at my—  
Hey!  
Both: Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Both: Take a hint, take a hint

**DAO: Oh~! That was exciting! It's like you guys had that kind of rage for a while!**

**Artemis: Well it's a good thing the rage we had came out the right way and not the other.**

**DAO: What do you mean by-oh...nevermind!**

**Sophia: Okay that's all for now! Please review or add as a favorite!**

**DAO: Sophia! Where are you!**

**Sophia: you can't find me! You can only hear me because I'm using the speakers...oh crap!**

**DAO: She's in the recording studio!**

**KF: Why do you have a recording studio?**

**DAO: To record our karaoke with you guys and keep track of our reviewers! Okay bye and please review or add our karaoke while we go kidnap Sophia..I mean get her down here!**


	7. Sorry!

**Hello My Beautiful Fans! Now when I say this, I'm truly sorry for it!**

**Before, while back last year I got one review from this review. They said that they'd report me if I didn't stop copying lyrics from other websites. I did stop that but, then I began to think, that maybe some people just don't like my stories or the things I write. They don't like the way my imagination goes, it's in some of my stories, and other stories I did and deleted because of some viewers. Now I'm giving my story away to anyone who wishes to have this.**

**You, whoever is going to do this story, go by the request that my reviewers now, are asking for. Go by their request fast because it'll pill up quickly, so try do all the request in 2 or 3 chapters! But if you don't want to, do whatever you desire. It's your story now. Change the names if you want.**

**Well, bye bye for now my lovely viewers~! Sorry but i have to adopt this story because of some viewers who were putting mean reviews on my other stories. I might even delete my other stories if more horrid reviews come upon my stories. **

**Farewell~!**

**PS. If you are going to do this story, PM me or review on this to tell me you're going to do this story. Then write down the songs that the reviwers now want in the story.**


End file.
